


За зеркалом

by Greykite



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по сцене "Wenn ich dein spiegel war" венской версии 1992 года.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За зеркалом

**Author's Note:**

> Автор понимает, что эти руки - просто руки, действительно. Ничего особенного, кроме того, что императрица демонстративно игнорирует сына. Хотя зная, какое значение в оригинальной венской постановке имеют детали... Автор уже не уверен полностью.

Императрица сидит неподвижно. Ловкие, умелые руки расчесывают ее знаменитые волосы. Аккуратность: в таком деле она необходима. Ловкие руки, изящные белые пальцы. Только руки; ничего больше.  
Императрица сидит у зеркала, вполоборота. Она может искоса бросить взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на себя, а затем улыбнуться - уже немолода, но всё еще хороша. Не правда ли? Да, Ваше Величество, несомненно, - кивает та, что ее причесывает. Императрицу обступают тени; она не может разглядеть лицо, только смутный контур темного платья, но это почти не беспокоит ее. Разве что совсем немного. Она привыкла к теням, она прислушивается к ним и говорит с ними - тени давно сделались для Елизаветы ближе людей.  
Даже ближе сына. Так на нее похожего - и не похожего одновременно.  
Императрица видит его - смутный контур в зеркале, нервные жесты, растерянный взгляд. На мгновение этот образ кажется сродни иному образу - памяти, давно утонувшей в прошлом: девочка в белой ночной сорочке, с распущенными волосами. Девочка вытирает слезы, сжимает ладони в кулак, но всякий поймет - это только попытка быть храброй. Елизавета хмурится, и смутный образ исчезает в тенях. Она уже и правда не помнит этого, на самом-то деле. Осталось только одно, только отзвук затверженного: "Я принадлежу лишь себе".  
Императрица чувствует, что работа с ее прической закончена - и механически поднимает руку: идеальна до кончиков ногтей, так ведь говорят. Это теряет смысл, но она должна быть таковой для самой себя.  
Сын просит ее о чем-то - она не вслушивается. Она живет в тенях, среди призрачных грез - всё больше уходя от мира людей и от собственной личности. От обязанностей и привязанностей, от любви и от дел, от ненужного триумфа и хлама с ее фотографиями. Ее кожа становится тоньше, морщины неуклонно чертят линии на лице, и взгляд темных глаз видит невидимое - впрочем, это Елизавету отличало всегда. Тени шевелятся, но она спокойна. Сын в зеркале ломает руки, но она далека. Скоро у нее ничего не останется; что останется тогда императрице?  
Аккуратные, ловкие пальцы водят пилочкой для ногтей, как смычком. Императрица поднимает другую руку - слова вылетают из ее рта, как черные птицы. Каждая - неотвратимость.  
"Ты бросаешь меня одного".  
Императрица даже не пожимает плечами. Ей всё равно. В мире теней и образов какое имеет значение, даже если ее саму некогда так же оставили и бросили? Только одно и осталось: "Лишь себе".  
Да, Ваше Величество, - соглашается та, что ухаживает за ее руками: тень в темном платье.  
"Правильно ли я поступила?" - всё же спрашивает Елизавета. Отражение сына окончательно тает в серебристой поверхности. Зеркало отражает только ее саму, если бросить взгляд искоса, - немолодую женщину, какова она есть, и свободный дух, каким она только могла бы стать.  
"Если он действительно мое зеркало..." - думает императрица. Ее рука так и лежит в чужой руке - умелой руке с изящными белыми пальцами.  
"Если это действительно так - он найдет то же, что нашла я. Одиночество. И свободу".  
В темноте, среди обступивших теней, ничего нельзя разглядеть, и Елизавете кажется - что само слово "свобода" сейчас призовет того, кто когда-то давно давал ей последний шанс. Ей нередко кажется это, когда она разговаривает с призраками, но он больше к ней не приходит, словно забыл - хотя не этого ли добивалась императрица своим побегом, скрывшись от мира и от себя. Этого; но она может порой подумать, что ей его не хватает.  
Где он сейчас? Везде и нигде, должно быть, как и положено. Елизавета ловит в зеркале собственную улыбку - такую же тень, как всё прочее. Бледный отблеск.  
"Он найдет свободу. Если я права". Или что-то другое, но Елизавета об этом просто не думает.  
"Я правильно поступаю?" - еще раз спрашивает она, уже зная ответ.  
Да, Ваше Величество, - тень в темном платье накрывает руку императрицы второй ладонью: изящные пальцы держат бережно и осторожно.  
Императрица закрывает глаза; прикосновение прохладное и спокойное. Она уходит в свои грезы и не видит другого: светлых локонов и бледного лица, неподвижного, как и во всякое время.  
А платье - что ж, ему скоро необходимо совершить то, что должно. И подобное обличье будет там только кстати.  
Смерть делает шаг назад, растворяясь среди прочих теней.


End file.
